


Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Distraction

After marrying Bruce, Natasha realizes she made a bjg mistake because she isn't happy. Clint walked the woman he loved down the aisle and is broken hearted. Steve in an effort to help Clint asks his help in searching his friend bucky.


End file.
